


A rose's sin, a son's payment

by Cala555



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Cruelty, Spinel goes ape shit, Steven has to fight, people get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala555/pseuds/Cala555
Summary: This story was created by another person, they told me to publish it cause he is shy, there are references to The Matrix and Joker for you to find. The objective was to push Steven to fight against Spinel not to just talk it out.





	A rose's sin, a son's payment

So set the scene spinel arrives on earth just after steven asks garnet how there future is going to be. Standing on the injector spinel asks. "Are you steven universe?" When he answers yes she springs into action by first activating the injector then leaping in to combat. Events play the same as the film except she doesn't slice garnet pearl and amethyst with the rejuvenator. She is able to over power them knocking them out. She then targets steven.

Slicing him she remarks, "you don't pop do you? Do Not worry your human half won't survive!" She then backs off and puts the rejuvenator away. Steven trying to keep fighting tries to summon his shield only for him to fail.

He remarks "whats this whats going on?" With a big grin spinel grabs Steven by the throat holding him in the air. As she is choking the life out of him something hits her back. Spinel turns showing 1 eye filled with anger and insanity. Pearl standing there with her trident pointed to spinel after blasting her back. Spinel then slams steven in to the ground only to turn and grab pearl. She then launches pearl in to the lighthouse making a crater the size of pearl. She then stretches and punches pearl hard enough to poof her. Spinel then grabs her gem with her right hand and stretches her arm back to herself holding the gem. With her other hand she grabs steven by the back of the head pulling him close. He is bruised tired barely able to see but he gets a shock look when he sees pearls gem in spinels hand. Spinel then with a large grin begins to squeeze pearls gem just enough to crack it before tossing it to the side. Before steven could react spinel goes back to choking him. 

With a deep hatred and sinister voice spinel speaks. "The sins of the mother shall be paid by the son." She then transitions to a sinister laugh as steven loses consciousness. 

Steven wakes up to see Spinel and him in a run down...garden it looks like. Pinned down on the ground he looks over and sees his family, garnet and amethyst pinned to the ground as well and pearl still only a gem to the side still cracked ever so slightly.

Steven tries to look away only for spinel use her fingers to hold his eyes open.

** "** Your going to suffer. You may not understand the pain that your mother put me through but i will make sure you know what true pain feels like." After she turns to begin with amethyst. Slowly she begins to crush her gem. Steven there watching as she twista turns and screams. As she feels every chip and crack form in her gem. 

Spinels says. "It would be a mercy to just shatter them. No you don't deserve that. You will watch as i take everything from you just like your mother took everything from me. And only then will i give you the gift of death." She continues to crush amethysts and just before she shatters spinel stops.

"You didn't think I was going to shatter them did you? No that would be too kind. This way they will feel pain forever. this way the will understand how cruel the world really is. And soon you will learn too." Steven in horror just watches as amethyst is there screaming from the pain.

And he screams. "Please don't do this let me help her let me fix this we can fix this please." Spinel then looks in to stevens eyes.

And says. "there is no fixing this your mother created me. Her sins were left behind for you to take. And all it took was 1 bad day for me to go from her perfect toy to her sons destroyer. Dead or alive i hope she's proud of what she's done." Spinel then turns to garne. She goes and takes her viserse off.

She says. "Well it must be agonizing for the sapphire in there. You see every little possibility all at the same time never to know which will be true. The mear fear of it must be immobilizing."

Garnets face was filled with more fear and dread then when she saw the forced fusions. Suddenly garnet defuses. Ruby goes forward to attack while sapphire is frozen from fear. For she still sees every possibility every way they were going to be tortured.

Spinel remarks. "Well well well this makes game even better."

She then grabs both of them pinning them to the ground. "I guess I get to enjoy this even more. After all the more players the better the game isn't that right Steven."

She then forces ruby and sapphire to look at each other.

Spinel says. "You too must truly love each other. Then let's put that love to the test." She then opens the palms of each of them holding their gems. Then slowly forcing their palms together. Adding more and more pressure. They begin to scream. Spinel says. 

"Ahhh do you hear that steven thats the sound of real love. Soothing isnt it like a lullaby." There gems too begin to crack and chip. Till they are in the same shape as amethyst. She then leaves them. On the ground as they are all screaming she turns to steven. "See true love they even get to suffer together isn't it romantic." Steven fully crying lost from words watches as his family is there in pain and he cant do a thing to help them.

Spinel then says. "Oh you thought I was going to just leave them like this oh no no no i'm not a monster after all."

She then pulls the rejuvenator from her gem again.She begins to slice each of them poofing them.

She then says. "It will take time but when they reform they won't remember anything only thing they will feel will be pain. That is only a bit of what's to come and what ive felt for so long."

Steven still looking at the cracked gems just goes to spinel. "Why why would you do this. What did my mother do to you. WHO ARE YOU!" With a dark grin she goes to steven. 

"Your best friend." Before going in to a dark laugh. Spinel then takes steven through the warp pad back to earth in the temple warp pad. As she walks out she shows him beach city. The injector has devastated the city as buildings are destroyed people and gems running in fear.

Steven just asks. "What have you done?" 

Spinel speaks. "Personally I feel this was an upgrade but doesnt matter this rock of a planet will be doomed in less than 48 ish hours which is nothing to 6000 years of torment." 

Steven asks again. "why are you doing this?" 

She just looks at him. "Your mother took everything from me. But now i'll get to take everything from her including her son. And you will watch as everything you hold near and dear to you withers away into oblivion. Only then will i give you deaths release."

Steven responds. "I'm not my mom. Whatever happened to you I'm sure we can fix!" 

"But steven dont you see this is fixing it. An eye for an eye. Like i said before the sins of the mother will be paid by the son." She then walks to the injector carrying steven still with 1 arm wrapped around him like a snake. 

Steven just replies. "How is this fixing it?"

_ he gestures to the destroyed beach city _ "how is any of this going to make things better?? once I'm gone, what's next for you??" 

Spinel just relies sturnly. "Because you will know my pain. And then i'll be free free to do what I please and and make everyone happy. MY way." She then ties steven to the injector facing the city. Steven remains silent, hopeless as to what to do next as tears rolled down his face.

"Now you stay here and enjoy the show im sure its going to be a blast." Spinel leaps away from the injector heading towards the town.Steven just there watching as the earth is poisoned the ground cracked and people screaming buildings crumbling and burning. It's a true hell on earth. Steven hears the screams of the people but more so he hears the laughter of spinel as she rampages through the town slicing any gem in sight with her rejuvenator. He closes his eyes to try to focus.

He thinks. "I need to detach myself i need to be how I was when blue and yellow first came to earth then I can warn lapis peridot and bismuth maybe even get connie here to help" he desperately tries and tries but no matter what he can't do it. he begins to lose hope. "whatever she did to me she truely cut me off from my powers im only human and what can I do as just a human." He says to himself, he closes his eyes and starts to sob. suddenly he is cut from the rope. as he falls he feels something hold him. he opens his eyes and all he can say is.

"mom?" before closing his eyes again. when he opens his eyes again he sees pearl. damaged with her gem cracked but not as bad as ruby amethyst and sapphire. He hugs her. "Pearl your back but your hurt are you ok?" 

She gets on one knee and says. "im fine steven." as her form glitches in and out. 

Steven says. "no your not let and I can't even heal you whatever she did she made it to where I can't use my powers."

Pearl responds." its called a rejuvenator it resets gems to when they're first made." she then grunts from the pain. 

Steven asks. "where are the others?" 

She replies. "I put them in my room in the house, they'll be safe there." 

She then grabs steven and says. "I don't have much time to hold this form the longer I am like this the more my gem will crack until I shatter, same as the others. you need to figure out how to stop spinel." 

Steven responds. "spinel? is that her name? who is she?`` 

Pearl replies. "she was your mothers plaything she used to spend all her free time with her I just don't know what happened from then to now to cause this." 

Steven then says. "maybe I can talk to her. maybe I can fix this." 

Pearl then grabs him. "Steven I know how you are you are strong and have a way to get people to change but not everyone is able to and I don't think spinel is one that can change. you can try but… promise me if you need to, you'll do what needs to be done." 

Steven then looks down then puts a stern smile and says. "don't worry pearl I'll fix this." though in the inside he's afraid to admit she might be right. he then tells pearl. "try to contact connie we are going to need as much help as we can get. maybe even the diamonds." Pearl nods then runs to the house. as steven turns to the burning town thinking as to what to do next.

pearl reaches the house. She can hear the screams of her family coming from her room. she looks up to see the painting and thinks to herself. "what did you do rose?" she then goes back in focus. she goes to the nearest phone on the wall and dials for connie's cell. she tells her to come on lion and be ready to fight steven needs us. she then hangs up. she then runs upstairs to get to the communicator to the diamonds. when she gets there she sees everything including the warp pad is damaged. she thinks. "shoot she really did plan for everything." 

Pearl then thinks. "I have to go back and help steven." as she runs she gets pain and glitches causing her to fall down the stairs. she then hits her gem. causing the crack to worsen. in her final moments before her body poofs all she can say is. "I'm sorry rose. im sorry steve I couldn't help you anymore. please I believe you got this." she then poofs with just her cracked pearl on the ground looking in the shape almost like a tear.

  
  


Steven is running through the burning town still hearing her laughter in the distance. he thinks. "I have to get to lapis peridot and bismuth while avoiding spinel at all costs. it's the only help I got right now." as he runs piece of burning Debris falls and lands on his arm cutting and burning him. he sees his arm bleed and thinks. "wha what bl-blood? no no no am I really that bad no. focus universe I need to hurry." He reaches little home world or what's left of it as he sees lapis and bismuth help the gem survivors.

Steven catches up to them bismuth and lapis both say. 

"Steven thank goodness are you ok. whos causing this." 

Steven responds. "Lapis bismuth your both ok thank goodness. wait where's peridot." 

Lapis says. "she went to her work shop to try to stop whatever that is on the top of the hill. I haven't seen her yet." 

Steven says. "no that's not good we need to find her." bismuth asks again. "what's going on?" Steven explains the situation. ending it with. "if we don't find peridot she might get her with the rejuvenator too. then who knows what could happen." 

Bismuth then says. "ok here's the plan lapis you go with steven and find peridot ill evacuate any humans and gems I can find I'll catch up when I can." 

Steven then says. "what about you?" "Don't worry on me im a crystal gem."

They break as lapis carries steven in the air but low so they aren't spotted.

Spinel is continuing her rampage with a smile ear to ear. "ahhh you see this pink everything you cared about coming to a glorious end just like me it's what you wanted after all. I'm just doing what my diamond asked of me."

She then notices something in the corner of her eye a small green figure holding something interesting. "Oh well isn't this something maybe a new person to play with." she rushes to the figure gashing the rejuvenator in to the ground in front of the figure. "well it seems I found me a peridot. oh a runt one at that. tell me what's that toy your holding in your hands. is it possibly something I can play with it?"

Peridot says. "who are you? why are you here?” 

Spinel responds in a devious but cutie voice. "oh little old me i'm just having some fun is all. I'm sure you'd enjoy some fun too."

Peridot responds. "this isn't fun your hurting people you need to stop this. I know steven will be able to fix all of this even you. he was able to change me even the diamonds I'm sure he can help you." 

Spinel then snaps in to anger. "He what!" getting larger spinel speaks. "I heard that message I didn't think it was real but now a peridot a runt is telling me that he can help that he can change me when it's partly HIS FAULT IM LIKE THIS! no. The only thing I wish is that his mother could be here to see what she did but this. This is just as good. And i'm going to savor every moment of it.

After all it's all just a game and this time im going to be the winner."

she then rips the device out of peridots hands. and smashes it in to the ground. "Since its clear steven has more gems he cares about its time I teach you more of our game." she then grabs peridot squeezing her till she poofs. 

Nearby lapis and steven are hiding watching all of this. lapis overwhelmed by emotion leaps into action. Steven tries to stop her but she's too fast.

"Let go of her!" yells lapis as she flies to her.

"oh wow a lapis isn't that something it must be my lucky day then again i am over my sad phase so I don't need you." Spinel says as she grabs lapis. she then brings her close to a burning building close enough to evaporate her water and slightly burn her face. She then poofs lapis and grabs her gem. She turns to the injector. "Well well steven i got us more play ma-." She stops as she realizes steven isn't tied up to the injector. "NO NO NO THAT'S NOT HOW YOUR SUPPOSED TO PLAY. STEVEN UNIVERSE WHERE ARE YOU!"

Steven petrified stays quite as spinel large above him dashes to the injector still holding the gems in hand.

Steven then feels a hand grab his shoulder he freaks only to be relieved by a friendly face. "Oh it's you bismuth thank goodness. how's everyone."

Bismuth responds. "I got everyone I could find in to safety but im here to fight where's lapis and peridot." Steven just points to the injector. "no. Its ok. it's not over yet. we can still fight this." bismuth responded. 

Steven then asks. were you able to get my dad to safety?" 

Bismuth just responds with "no I couldn't find him." 

Steven says "then i'm not going yet I need to find him you try to help them. im looking for my dad." Steven then rushes to what looks to be the car wash. as bismuth went to the injector.

As bismuth rushes to the injector spinel was able to notice her.

"OH WOW they even had a bismuth at this point I wouldn't be surprised if you were stevens friend too. The more the merrier." She then attacks bismuth. bismuth puts up a good fight in till spinel does something sneaky. She blocks one of bismuth's axe slashes with peridot's gem causing her to form a small crack. Bismuth recoils back "NO." and in that moment Spinel goes behind bismuth and punches her through the stomach poofing her.

Spinel just picks up her gem and says. "That makes a marry 3. now back to finding my playmate."

Steven arrives to the car wash to find greg pinned by some of the debris. Steven tries his best and successfully lifts it off of him. He notices that gregs left arm is broken. 

Steven says. "Don't worry dad when this is over ill fix you up for now i'm taking you to the house. 

Greg says "ok steven Lets just hurry before things get worse" 

spinel gets to the injector and looks around the area. "I can't find him where did he go. NO NO NO. Maybe?" she then goes to the house were she sees pearls pearl on the ground and still hearing the screams of everyone else. "look at you pearl pathetic this is why she should have taken me instead of you. I wouldn't have failed her like you now."

She inspects the house only to not find him. "Well if pearls here that must mean that he knows she's here. it's only a matter of time till he gets back."

She then places the 3 gems in a pile with pearls gem.

We cut back to steven.

He reaches the house only to see the 4 germs laying on top of the warp. Steven says. "Oh no" and rushes to them. ONLY to be grabbed from the shadows by spinel. 

"Well well look who cheated in the game. Not so nice are you mr. Universe." said spinel as she held steven by the throat.

Steven gasping for air talks. "Please spinel I know your hurt I know my mother messed up but Im not her I can help you please stop all this you can still change." 

She just smirks. "But don't you see I did change. Because of you. I'm no longer trapped. because of you ive changed. unhinged a new gem so to speak like you free. Free to be the best of me. and this truly is the best of me. And now you steven universe are going to pay. Pay for every second of every moment your mother put me through. Every moment of isolation and torment you will pay for it." At that moment it clicked in his head. pink abandoned her. she has been alone for 6000 years.

HE tried to speak. "Spinel i am sorry you've been alone but you dont dont have to be. We can be friends, we can do better. 

She just looks at him and says. "Were already friends steven friends make things even im just paying back what your mother left me."

Greg then leaps trying to get spinel off his son only for her to knock him away breaking through the couch. 

Steven yells "NO" reaching out for him. Suddenly the room shook as a portal opened with lion leaping through with connie on his back ready for battle. knocking spinel back and letting go of steven.

Steven breaths. "oh connie you're here." 

"I got this steven." says connie. Steven nodes as he goes to get the gems. Connie and lion get knocked out to the beach side with spinel chasing after.

Connie leaps off lion both ready to fight spinel. 

She remarks. "What are you going to do your only human a human is nothing to a gem, your life is a spec in oblivion that I can smother out at any moment."

Connie responds "then go ahead and try because i'll keep fighting to the very end for steven." That clicks in spinels head. 

She thinks. "She loves him which means he must love her. This just gets better and better." Steven goes and tries to grab the gems and his dad but because of the conflict earlier the house is slowly falling apart making it difficult. he sees a piece of debris fall towards the gems so he leaps to defend them unable to form a bubble they fall on him knocking him unconscious.

Spinel continues to stretch around attacking in different angles swiping smashing and punching trying to hit connie and lion but they continue to dodge. Connie is able to block anything she cant dodge. 

She thinks. "Stay calm collected remember what pearl taught you. you do it for him. I can do this. THERE." She sees an opening and slashes back cutting spinels right arm with lion going for the left arm. 

Spinel screams "uuughhh you little brat. I have had enough of this game." She grabs lion off her left arm and throws him to the ground, knocking him out. 

Connie screams "lion nooo." only to get punch and disarmed by spinel. Connie on the ground gets grabbed by spinel and put close to her face.

Continuing to squirm spinel speaks. "you really do keep fighting you must love him very much to try to fight the inevitable. Too bad its all for nothing." She then squeezes connie till she knocks out. Spinel then says. "Now that all that's taken care of its time to get back to steven." She goes back in to the house holding lion and connie to find steven under debris and greg still in the hole she put him through. "Well this makes this so much easier for me thank you steven."

Steven wakes up back at the garden. This time he's tied a pillar. as he slowly comes to spine makes him awake. 

"WAKE UP. your going to enjoy this." says spinel. In Front of him is bismuth lapis peridot lion greg and connie on the ground tied up. "See steven now we have more players for our game. LET THE GAMES BEGIN." Spinel holds stevens eyes open as she slowly cracks bismuth's gem. She continuing to scream it horrifies him. 

He screams. "STOP DON'T DO THIS STOP NO I'LL DO ANYTHING THEY DON'T NEED TO SUFFER." But all spinel does is smile even more. She then just before bismuth can shatter she cuts her with the rejuvenator.

"1 down a few more to go. isn't this fun steven." In a twisted happy way spinel says.

She then grabs lapis and peridot. "These 2 must have something together since the lapis dashed for the peridot. Who am I to keep them apart." As she takes peridot and rams her in to lapis gem. every time there gems clash they scream pieces of it fall more of it crack.

"You hear that steven says spinel. PURE music i say." She then goes to lion. "Hmmm a pink animal. Another plaything of pinks. Rather it then with me huh. Then lets play." She begins to beat lion viscously in till he is no longer conscious. 

Then she looks to greg and connie. After rejuvenating lapis and peridot

"I don't know much on human anatomie I guess experimentation is the best way to learn" says spinel.

Steven begs. "NO please they're only human they have nothing to do with gems problems."

"Oh but they have a bond with you so that makes it a gem problem since after all your half gem." says spinel. "I think ill start with the fat one." then spinel grabs greg.

"oh so squishy. I wonder what would happen if I were to bend this." Spinel says as she starts to bend gregs right arm till it breaks.

Gregs screams out in pain. "Oh I must have broken something you humans are so fragile."

She begins to slowly break every bone she can without killing him. in the end she says. "well I guess I can't break anything else." as she tosses him to the side.

She then grabs connie. "You know steven in wanting to learn about the human body. I am curious what might be on the inside. And who knows you might not be the same since your a half breed. it's only best to test on your friend here. and look what I found from earth it looks just like my rejuvenator." says spinel as she summons a scythe from her gem. 

"Lets see if it resets your friend." says spinel. Steven watches in horror as spinel slowly cuts over and over again all over her body making sure to not hit anything she thought was important.

"Look at all this stuff coming out of her it's amazing so warm too its feels so great." says spinel. Connie finally falls unconscious from the blood loss. "Oh no i broke her too. 

Alright steven it's time for the main event." As she goes up to him she lets go of him and he puts his head down. "Now steven it's only fair that this happened its what best friends do." Steven just keeps his head down. Spinel gets close to his face. 

"Don't worry." taking out her rejuvenator. "I'll make sure to make this slow that way we can enjoy every moment of it." She then lifts his shirt and puts her hand on his gem. gripping it tight steven doesn't respond.

She then looks at it and says. "There it is a gem that started it all and soon I will end it all aint that right steven." Steven picks up his face.

He responds. "That's right this is the gem that will end it all. MY gem Steven Quartz UNIVERSE." Suddenly his gem glows and his hands form spike bubbles cutting himself free shocking spinel.

He hits her across the face. "How! how do you have them back? You should be reset." says spinel. but steven doesn't respond he continues to fight. Fight for his life. Spinel trying to hit him with the rejuvenator he dodges and knocks it away. He then was able to capture her in a bubble with him. They continue their brawl in till steven overpowers her. laying on top of her with his spiked hands he looks to her. and says. 

"We can still fix this. just give me a chance." 

Spinel looks at him with anger. "I will never stop till you are dead on my feet." Spinel about to grab steven with her stretched arms steven only closes his eyes and slams his spiked hands on to her gem cracking it . Like a broken heart. She poofs from it and he undoes his bubble.

He just stands there realizing what he did he feels like he failed. for the first time he couldn't change someone to be better. All he could say is. "Im sorry spinel. Pearl you were right and I didnt want to listen and I got so many hurt because of it. But I know now not everyone can change."

Steven just proceeds to heal everyone. Pearl being the only one not hit by the rejuvenator helped steven get everyone's memories back. together they stop the injector in time. everyone shows up in the temple were all the corrupted bubbled gems used to be. a bubbled spinel in stevens hands. 

Steven pushes it up and says. "Im sorry. mom did this and I fear what else she might have done. Her sins really are paid for by me." All he could hear in that moment was her twisted laughter echoing in his mind. 


End file.
